fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicky
Nicky is a 2012 TV series formerly on Nickelodeon now airing on The Best! Cartoons. It features Nicky, a two year old boy who is mischievous and remarkably inelligent. Nicky also has a 10-year-old brother who is a genius with multiple backfiring inventions, named Brandon. The two must combat evil and make a name for themselves in their small life in Anytown. Characters ''Main'' *Nicky: A young boy, very clueless about good and evil and many things in life, seeking guidance from his idol, Brandon. Nicky soon learns that he has supernatural powers that go back may ages ago. He has the power of flight and super strength. *Brandon: Brandon is the idol of Nicky, but in reality a clumsy nerd. He has a high IQ and did not inherit the powers of Nicky, but doesn't envy them. Nicky relies on him even though Nicky is more powerful, simply because he's older and wiser. *Dr. Boom: Dr. Boom is a cold and calculating villain who lives alone in his manificent airship. He seeks Nicky for his powers and will do anything to get it. He is very mean and heartless, but his clumsiness and defeat by Nicky and Brandon have turned him into a comic figure, which he hates. *Shadow Nicky: Shadow Nicky is a being made of pure dark matter. He has powers and a look that emulate Nicky, but are far less. He is quite intelligent and cold, as he is artificial and can show or have no feelings. ''Secondary'' *Eddie Watchout: A snivly tattletale who sticks by the facts. He actually generally isn't even that smart but tries to be with glasses and a know-it-all attitude. He is known for his catchphrase, "Watch out!". *Agent: An FBI agent with no feelings whatsoever. He seeks to destroy Nicky, scared by his new powers. Episodes All episodes begin with a quick unrelated humorous intro, the theme, the title card, the plot, and lastly a quote showing the stories' meaning. Season 1 *Proud to be Paranoid: Nicky is found by the goverment and his abilities drag him into being captured by the FBI with Brandon. With their wits only, they must escape. *Celebrity Chaos: TWC(The Who Cares) finds Nicky and his powers and push off important news to plaster him all over the internet and media. *The Shadow Story(Part 1 of the Boom Arc): A mysterious clone of Nicky appears and attacks, bringing a preminition of a grim future. *Darkness Approaches(Part 2 of the Boom Arc): When the creator of Shadow Nicky, the mysterious scientist Dr. Boom appears seeking to obliterate Anytown with his Chaos Cannon, and sets up a clock to doomsday. However, he may have good reason. *And the town goes Boom(Final part of the Boom Arc): A team of resistance fight against Boom and attack the airship while split up. The battle against Boom begins, and the conclusion may shock you. *Restart: Everyone tries to rebuild Anytown but problems begin, sending the town into terror. *Thief!: A newly rebuilt vulnerable Anytown is attacked by a group of bandits called the Canvas. Nicky and Brandon must stop the foes. *Left Behind(Part 1 of the Not Over Arc): Shadow Nicky reappears in Anytown, rebuilt as a cyborg and he seeks vengeance, going after the team and bringing something much worst. Category:Nicky Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series